Flown away
by filoubini
Summary: Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass SIE von seinem Vater getötet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber... Ziemlich kitschig, ich weiß... Sequel zu SIE und SO LEER... UPDATE Heut noch bis Kapitel 16!
1. Erinnerungen

Flown away – Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:  
**Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.  
Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:  
**Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:  
**Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:  
**Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer auf nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Erinnerungen**

Draco Malfoy, 16jährig, absoluter Mädchenschwarm, Snape-Liebling und Slytherin von ganzem Herzen, seufzte laut auf. Es war kurz nach ein Uhr Nachts und er lag schon wieder wach und fand keinen Schlaf. Eine ganze Weile hatte er sich unruhig von einer auf die andere Seite gewälzt, doch das hatte er bereits seit einer knappen Stunde aufgegeben. Es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn...

Zwischendurch war er aufgestanden und ein wenig in seinem Schlafsaal umhergegangen, hatte das Fenster weit aufgerissen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, schloss es dann wieder und legte sich in sein Bett, um vielleicht wenigstens eine Stunde Schlaf zu bekommen, musste dann jedoch feststellen, dass er noch unruhiger war als vorher. Er gab es auf.

Seit Wochen ging das so... Genauer gesagt seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Und noch genauer, seit kurz vor der Abfahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express vom Gleis Neundreiviertel. Es verging kein Tag, keine Minute und keine Sekunde, in der er nicht an den kurzen Moment dachte, der sein bis dahin so geordnetes Leben komplett verändert hatte.

Veränderungen sind eigentlich nicht schlecht, dachte Draco, eigentlich... Alles hatte doch so harmlos begonnen... Draco erinnerte sich noch genau an den Ablauf des Tages, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen:

_Sein Vater hatte ihn zum Bahnhof King's Cross nach London begleitet, um ihm einen Malfoy-gebührenden Abschied zu bereiten und ihm wie jedes Jahr auf's Neue einzuschärfen, den Namen _Malfoy_ auch im kommenden Schuljahr würdig zu vertreten. Draco hatte diese Abschiede gehasst, seit er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war. Doch er war nun einmal ein Mitglied der Familie Malfoy und als solches gehörte es sich eben nicht, gegen die Prinzipien der Familie zu rebellieren (auch wenn er es gerne getan hätte)._

_Es war auf dem Bahnsteig vor der Absperrung gewesen, die die Gleise Neun und Zehn trennte. Ein einziger Blick zur falschen Seite (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) und Draco wusste, dass er dieses Bild niemals wieder aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde... Gleichzeitig hatte er mit diesem Blick ein Todesurteil gefällt..._

_

* * *

_

Gefällt's? ;) Nächstes Kapitel kommt...


	2. Strafe

Flown away – Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:  
**Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.  
Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:  
**Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:  
**Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? 

**Veröffentlichung:  
**Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer auf nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Strafe**

Draco versuchte vergeblich eine Träne daran zu hindern, den Weg über seine rechte Wange zu finden. Als auch noch sein Brustkorb zu beben begann und er wusste, dass er einen lauten Schluchzer nicht mehr lange zurückhalten könnte, versiegelte er wie jede Nacht seit endlosen Wochen, sein Bett schnell mit einem Schweigezauber, damit seine Zimmergenossen nichts von seinen nächtlichen Gefühlsausbrüchen mitbekamen.

Kaum hatte er den Zauber ausgesprochen, brach auch schon alles aus ihm heraus. Dem einen, bereits vorausgesehenen Schluchzer folgten noch ein Dutzend andere, heiße Tränen brannten auf seinen Wangen und sein gesamter Körper wurde immer wieder von lauten Seufzern durchgeschüttelt.

Früher, ein paar Wochen zuvor, hätte er jemand anderen, der in seinem Alter so jämmerlich weinen würde, vermutlich als _Weichei, Waschlappen, Flasche_ oder _Hufflepuff_ beschimpft, doch nun, wo diese Weinkrämpfe ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen heimsuchten, bekam er sogar fast Mitleid mit den Hufflepuffs, deren Name und sämtliche Synonyme für solche und ähnliche Ausbrüche missbraucht wurde.

_Ihr langes hellblondes Haar legte sich über ihre Schultern wie ein Schleier aus hauchdünner Seide... Ihre Augen sind blau, so blau wie der Himmel an einem warmen Sommertag..._

Draco versuchte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, indem er die Augen fest zusammenkniff, doch es gelang ihm nicht, wie jede Nacht. Seit Wochen gelang es ihm nicht. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, tief in seinem Inneren, wollte er das Bild auch gar nicht vergessen. Er wollte es niemals wieder vergessen... Wenn es doch nur nicht so schmerzen würde...

Es war doch nur eine Berührung gewesen... Ein Blick und eine Berührung... Doch die Prinzipien seines Vaters kannten keine Grenzen. Er, Draco, hatte _ihr_ Todesurteil gefällt, das sein Vater vermutlich schon am nächsten Tag ausgeführt hat - vielleicht sogar schon, während er noch im Zug zur Hogwarts-Schule saß und noch immer das Gefühl ihrer Haut an seiner Hand spürte.

Und alles war seine Schuld! Er wusste doch genau, wie sehr sein Vater die Nichtmagier und ihre Welt verabscheute und er hätte wissen müssen, was passiert, wenn er eine wie _sie_ beachtete... Erneut füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen.

"Wenn ich dich jemals heulen sehe, werde ich dich töten!", hatte ihm sein Vater seit seiner frühesten Kindheit eingetrichtert und Draco hatte sich stets daran gehalten. "Ein Malfoy heult nicht!" Doch nun wünschte er sich beinahe, dass sein Vater ihn jetzt sehen würde. Jetzt, wo er um _sie_ weinte... Töte mich doch, dachte er, töte mich, dann hört es endlich auf...

_"Lass sie leben...", hatte er gesagt, als sie an jenem Morgen das Gleis Neundreiviertel betreten hatten. "Bestrafe mich, aber bitte lass sie leben..."_

Doch sein Vater hatte nicht geantwortet. Und Draco wusste, dass _sie_ sterben musste - weil _er_ sie dazu verurteilt hatte... Warum hatte er ihr das angetan? Was hatte _sie_ an sich, dass sie ihn nicht losließ? Selbst jetzt, nach ihrem Tod nicht? Warum bekam er ihr Gesicht nicht aus dem Kopf, das ihn Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht verfolgte, sobald er auch nur eine Sekunde seine Augen schloss.

Das ist die Strafe, dachte Draco, die Strafe dafür, dass ich _sie_ im Beisein meines Vaters angesehen und - _berührt_ - habe... Und _sie_ wusste es! _Sie_ wusste, was mit ihr geschehen wird. _Sie_ wusste es, deshalb die Träne... Sie galt nicht mir, wurde es ihm plötzlich bewusst, sie galt ihrem eigenen Schicksal...

* * *

Review? *mit wimpern klimper* Nächstes Kapitel kommt...


	3. Gedanken

Flown away – Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:  
**Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.  
Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:  
**Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:  
**Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? 

**Veröffentlichung:  
**Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer auf nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Gedanken**

"Kannst du mir mal verraten, was eigentlich mit dir los ist?" Blaise Zabini war genervt. Schon seit Wochen benahm sich sein bester Freund schon so seltsam und nicht einmal Crabbe und Goyle, die sonst vieles wussten, was Draco betraf (was wahrscheinlich an den Beziehungen ihrer Väter lag), konnten ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten.

Draco sah genervt auf und seufzte leise. Es stimmte, seit Beginn des Schuljahres konnte ihm keiner irgendetwas Recht machen, an allem hatte er etwas auszusetzen, doch _das_ konnte er niemandem sagen. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", fuhr er seinen Freund an.

"In Ruhe lassen...", äffte Blaise ihn nach. "Immer sollen wir dich in Ruhe lassen." Mit diesen Worten beschleunigte er seinen Schritt und ließ Draco mit seinen Gedanken allein. Es hatte ja eh keinen Zweck, weiter auf Draco einzureden.

"Wenn du wüsstest...", sagte Draco leise und hüstelte gespielt, als sich einige Ravenclaws zu ihm umdrehten. Er wandte sich um, weg von der Großen Halle, in die die Schüler und Schülerinnen nun zum Abendessen einströmten. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen - wie schon so viele Male, wenn ihn mal wieder jemand auf sein seltsames Verhalten ansprach.

Mit hängendem Kopf - ganz unDracolike (neues Wort -hehe-) - trottete er die leeren Gänge des Schlosses entlang, bis er beim letzten großen Fenster ankam, durch das noch ein wenig spätes Tageslicht fiel, bevor die Treppe zum Kerker hinunterführte und den Gang in Dunkelheit tauchte, die nur vom spärlichen Licht der Fackeln an den Wänden durchbrochen wurde. Eine Weile starrte er einfach nur hinaus, ohne irgendetwas zu denken, doch der bekannte Schmerz holte ihn schnell wieder ein.

Neben dem altbekannten Gefühl, angestrengt die aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücken zu müssen, zauberte ihm die bittere Ironie des Schicksals ein gequältes Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Dass ein paar Minuten das Leben zweier Menschen komplett verändern konnten, war wirklich erstaunlich... Und _sie_ brauchte nun nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, was diese Begegnung für sie bedeutete. Der einzige, der seit Wochen an nichts anderes denken konnte als an _sie_, war er...

_Sie_

_Sie_ wäre es wert gewesen, seinem Vater den Rücken zu kehren, doch eben dieser hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht soweit kam. Draco war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er überhaupt noch hier machte - in dieser Welt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch so weitermachen wollte - und konnte. Was war das für eine Welt, wenn jemand wie _sie_ dafür bestraft wurde, nicht zu ihr zu gehören?

Und jeden Tag geht die Sonne wieder auf, dachte Draco und lehnte sich an die Wand, für mich jedoch nicht. Das hier und jetzt war nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Gegenwart hatte ihn eingeholt, ohne dass er dafür bereit war. Und er wusste, dass hier nicht der Platz war, an dem er sein wollte...

* * *

Mehr? Nein? Egal, 's kommt trotzdem das nächste Kapitel *zwinker*


	4. Bitte, gib mir Flügel

Flown away – Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:  
**Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.  
Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:  
**Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:  
**Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:  
**Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer auf hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Bitte, gib mir Flügel**

"Warum tust du mir das an?", fragte er leise und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" Das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den er kannte oder zu kennen geglaubt hatte! Er war beliebt gewesen und hatte alles bekommen, was er wollte. Doch nur einmal, ein einziges Mal hatte er mehr riskiert, als gut für ihn gewesen war und das hatte sein Leben so drastisch verändert, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was überhaupt mit ihm geschah.

Wie lange er dort stand und in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel hinausstarrte wusste er nicht, doch als er um sich herum zahlreiches Fußgetrappel hörte, das ihm zeigte, dass das Abendessen beendet war, mischte er sich möglichst unauffällig zwischen die Slytherins, die nun die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinab stiegen und verschwand gleich darauf in seinem Schlafsaal. Eigentlich hatte er schon schlafen wollen, doch wie jede Nacht seit Beginn des Schuljahres fand er keine Ruhe.

Blaise verschonte ihn zum Glück mit weiteren Fragen, als er einige Zeit später ebenfalls den Schlafsaal betrat und sich für die Nacht umzog. Wortlos warf er Draco einen Blick zu, der auf dem Bett lag, die Hände hinter den Kopf gelegt und an die Decke starrte. Kopfschüttelnd schlüpfte er unter seine Bettdecke.

"Wenn du nicht Draco Malfoy wärst, würde ich sagen, du bist unglücklich verliebt.", sagte er jedoch, bevor er sich auf die andere Seite drehte, um Draco nicht länger ansehen zu müssen.

"Ich bin nicht verliebt...", antwortete Draco leise. Doch gleich darauf kämpfte er wieder mit den Tränen. Verdammt! Seit wann war er denn so nahe am Wasser gebaut? Denk an etwas anderes, ermahnte er sich, denkt an Pansy und ihre plumpen Versuche, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ein spöttisches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. Ja, der Gedanke an Pansy war gut...

Leider schaffte es Pansy nicht, Draco lange genug abzulenken, damit er einschlafen konnte. Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, als zwei große blaue Augen vor ihm erschienen. Sofort fuhr er wieder auf. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn, er konnte _sie_ einfach nicht vergessen. Vermutlich würde ihn der Gedanke an _sie_ weniger schmerzen, wenn er wüsste, dass _sie_ nicht wegen ihm gestorben war, sondern noch lebte... Doch er konnte es nicht ändern, selbst wenn dies sein allergrößter Wunsch war.

_"Bestrafe mich, aber bitte lass sie leben..."_

Sein Vater hatte ihn nicht bestraft. Aber er hatte _sie_ bestraft... Eine einsame Träne zog eine brennende Spur über seine linke Wange. Warum löste eine Muggel bloß so etwas in ihm aus? Hatte Blaise vielleicht doch Recht? War er verliebt? Nein!, entschied Draco energisch. Er hatte sich noch nie verliebt und würde dies auch bestimmt nicht tun, er war ein Malfoy! Vielleicht, irgendwann einmal, würde er jemanden heiraten, den sein Vater für würdig hielt...

"Bitte, gib mir Flügel, damit ich dieser Welt entfliehen kann...", sagte er leise. Ein Beben in seiner Brust, ein Stechen in seinem Herzen, ließen ihn seine Worte korrigieren: "Bitte, gib mir Flügel, damit ich zu _dir_ fliegen kann..."

* * *

Nächstes Kapitelchen kommt ;)


	5. Ich träume

Flown away – Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:  
**Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.  
Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:  
**Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:  
**Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:  
**Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer auf nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Ich träume…**

_"Wenn du nicht Draco Malfoy wärst, würde ich sagen, du bist unglücklich verliebt."_

Diese Worte spukten Draco die nächsten Tage ununterbrochen im Kopf herum. Zum einen, weil anscheinend auch Blaise verstanden hatte, dass er - Draco - sich niemals verliebte und zum anderen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob sein Freund mit diesen Worten Recht hatte oder nicht.

Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er sich in _sie_ verliebt hatte, obwohl er sie gar nicht kannte und ihren Tod zu verantworten hatte? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass gerade _sie_, die zu denen gehörte, die sein Vater mehr verachtete als alles andere, es geschafft hatte, sein Herz zu gewinnen? Kaum gesehen, kaum berührt?

"Mister Malfoy, wäre es zuviel verlangt, dass Sie dem Unterricht folgen?", hörte Draco Snapes Stimme durch den Kerker schallen. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm peinlich bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er überhaupt in den vor sich stehenden Kessel geworfen hatte. Er nuschelte ein "Entschuldigung" und versuchte an seinem Trank zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

Retten? Hätte er _sie_ retten können? Wie hätte er das tun sollen? Er war in Hogwarts, sein Vater konnte tun, was er wollte und jemanden wie _sie_ zu beseitigen war ein Leichtes für ihn. Die Muggel waren blind, wenn es um mysteriöse Todesfälle ging.

Aus seinem Kessel stiegen mittlerweile Rauchschwaden auf und das brachte ihn endlich zurück in die Gegenwart. Hastig sprang er auf und versuchte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs den Schaden wieder ein wenig zu beheben. Zwar schaffte er es, den Rauch zu entfernen, doch sein Trank war total verdorben. Von den Gryffindors ertönte ein gehässiges Lachen, das er ignorierte.

"Draco, wäre es zuviel verlangt, wenn du mir endlich sagst, was mit dir los ist? Ich will dir doch nur helfen...", wagte Blaise nach dem Unterricht einen erneuten Versuch, seinen Freund zum sprechen zu bringen.

"Nix ist los, mir geht's gut!", fuhr Draco ihn an und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Doch Blaise ließ sich diesmal nicht abwimmeln. Standhaft blieb er ihm auf den Fersen. Allmählich verlor Draco jedoch die Geduld. Wütend fuhr er herum. "Hör zu, ich hab echt keine Lust, darüber zu reden! Auch wenn du mir helfen willst, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"

"Du kannst nicht mit allen Problemen alleine fertig werden!", rief Blaise ihm hinterher, doch Draco beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Eine Gruppe kichernder Hufflepuffmädchen ging an ihm vorbei, als er die Große Halle betrat. Ein Schwall blonder Haare traf ihm ins Gesicht, als eines der Mädchen ihre lange Mähne über die Schulter warf.

"Pass gefälligst auf!", blaffte er das Mädchen an, ohne sie anzublicken. Nach Hufflepuff-Flaschen stand ihm überhaupt nicht der Sinn (nachdem er sich sowieso schon in jeder Nacht selbst wie eine verhielt).

"Tut mir leid...", murmelte das Mädchen und blickte Draco an. Doch der Slytherin ignorierte sie und ging hoheitsvoll an den Hufflepuffs vorbei. Das Mädchen zuckte kurz die Schultern, dann setzte sie mit ihren Freundinnen kichernd ihren Weg zum Hufflepufftisch fort.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Er war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage, sein Leben so weiterzuführen, wie er es gewohnt war. Und mehr und mehr schien er in eine Welt abzudriften, in der es nur ihn gab - nur ihn und die Erinnerung an _sie_.

In dieser Nacht fand Draco zwar ein wenig Schlaf, doch er träumte nur wirres Zeug. Er hatte Flügel und flog hinauf in den Himmel, wo _sie_ auf ihn wartete. Sie warf ihre langen blonden Haare über die Schulter und kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Doch bevor Draco sie erreichen konnte, waren seine Flügel plötzlich verschwunden und er stürzte hinab in die Tiefe...

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel kommt...


	6. Nächtliche Begegnung

Flown away – Kapitel 6

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:  
**Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.  
Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:  
**Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:  
**Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:  
**Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Nächtliche Begegnung**

Schweißgebadet fuhr Draco auf. Im ersten Moment sah er sich panisch um, doch dann besann er sich wieder. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Warum quälte man ihn so? Er blickte zu Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle hinüber, deren gleichmäßige Atemzüge ihm verrieten, dass sie alle seelenruhig schliefen. Er brauchte Bewegung! Er musste irgendetwas tun, damit er endlich schlafen konnte, ohne ständig an _sie_ zu denken oder gar von ihr zu träumen.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er sich aus dem Schlafsaal, dem Gemeinschaftsraum und dem Kerker hinaus. Beim ersten Fenster nach dem Kerker blieb er stehen. Der wolkenlose Himmel offenbarte einen Vollmond, der Draco in seinen Bann zog. Er ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder und starrte einfach nur hinaus.

Wie lange er dem vollen Mond verfallen war, wusste er nicht, und die immer näher kommenden Schritte nahm er gar nicht wahr. Erst, als die zweite Person unmittelbar vor ihm stand, registrierte er, dass er nicht allein war. Einen Moment lang stockte ihm der Atem und es dauerte einen weiteren Moment, ehe er seine Sprache wieder fand.

"Professor Snape... ich... es... es tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht...", stammelte er.

Professor Snape blickte auf Draco herab. Auf seinem Gesicht war kein Ärger zu sehen, eher Verwunderung, den jungen Slyhterin zu so später Stunde außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes vorzufinden.

"Dieses eine Mal werde ich dich gehen lassen, aber sollte ich dich um diese Uhrzeit noch einmal in den Gängen des Schlosses erwischen, werde ich dir wohl oder übel Punkte abziehen und eine Strafarbeit aufdrücken müssen, so sehr mir die Hausmeisterschaft Slytherins und das Wohlergehen meiner Schüler auch am Herzen liegt.", sagte Snape. Mittlerweile machte er sich um seinen Lieblingsschüler ernsthafte Sorgen...

Draco erhob sich langsam. "Danke...", sagte er und wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, um die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter zu gehen, als Snape sich leise räusperte. Draco drehte sich um.

"Manche Probleme kann man nicht alleine bewältigen, Draco. Es ist gut, wenn man jemanden hat, dem man alles erzählen kann...", sagte Snape, fasste Draco noch einmal fest an der rechten Schulter und ließ seinen Schüler dann ziehen.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er die Treppen hinab stieg. Die gleichen Worte hatte er heute einmal von Blaise und nun auch nochmal von seinem Hauslehrer gehört. Allmählich fragte er sich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre, sich wenigstens einer Person anvertrauen zu können. Einfach, um ein wenig der Last abzulegen, die er seit Wochen mit sich trug...

* * *

Heute schon reviewt? ;)


	7. Ein Entschluss

Flown away – Kapitel 7

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Ein Entschluss**

Draco dachte noch lange nach, als er wieder im Bett lag. Sollten Blaise und sein Hauslehrer wirklich Recht haben? War es wirklich besser, wenn er irgendjemandem erzählte, was in ihm vorging? Doch wenn er es tat, derjenige, denjenigen, den er sich als Zuhörer auswählte, würde ihn doch bestimmt für komplett bescheuert halten...

Sogar er selbst hielt sich für bescheuert. Er war doch ein Malfoy! Wie konnte er nur in solch eine verzwickte Situation geraten, die ihn beinahe wahnsinnig machte? Und das alles nur wegen so einer dummen Muggel!

Dennoch, das Ganze ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los. Und so viele Gründe er auch fand, seine Gefühle nicht mit jemandem zu teilen, desto mehr fand er auch für die andere Seite. Und dann fällte er schließlich einen Entschluss: Er würde mit jemandem sprechen! Er würde mit jemandem sprechen _müssen_, wenn er nicht langsam, aber sicher seinen Verstand verlieren wollte.

So gut wie in dieser Nacht hatte Draco schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Kein Traum quälte ihn. Seine Gedanken schienen einfach frei zu sein, so, wie es früher war…

Der Morgen kam und seine Schlafsaalgenossen staunten nicht schlecht, Draco in altbekannter Weise vorzufinden. Es war auch für sie nicht leicht gewesen, die letzten Wochen hatten nämlich auch an ihren Nerven gezerrt. Ein verwirrter und ständig mürrischer Draco war nun einmal nicht einfach zu ertragen.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig, wohl darauf bedacht, Dracos einigermaßen gute Stimmung nicht gleich wieder durch einen dummen Kommentar zu zerstören.

"Nichts ist mit mir passiert! Ich hab einfach endlich mal wieder gut geschlafen.", antwortete der blonde Slytherin. "Ach Blaise, ich müsste dich nachher mal kurz sprechen…", fügte er hinzu. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht dabei und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob gerade Blaise der richtige war, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Doch er war nun mal der einzige, dessen Eltern nicht mit seinem Vater verkehrten und er konnte keinesfalls riskieren, dass sein Vater Wind davon bekam, warum er sich die letzten Wochen so seltsam verhalten hatte.

"Klar", sagte Blaise und sah seinen Freund forschend an. Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein, dass Draco ihm erzählte, was los war? Er brannte geradezu darauf, endlich das Geheimnis zu erfahren, dass den sonst so bodenständigen Malfoy-Sprössling aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel kommt gleich...^^


	8. Ein kleines bisschen Wahrheit

Flown away – Kapitel 8

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Ein kleines bisschen Wahrheit**

"Also, schieß los...", sagte Blaise, als er und Draco nach Ende des letzten Unterrichts in die Große Halle gingen und sich dort an ihrem Haustisch niederließen. Draco hatte diesen Ort wohlbedacht ausgewählt: Die anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen, die sich hier aufhielten, waren mit Hausaufgaben, Zauberschach spielen oder sonstigen anderen Sachen beschäftigt und niemand beachtete sie weiter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum dagegen tummelte sich alles dicht an dicht und jeder beobachtete ihn aufgrund der letzten Wochen, und Draco wollte keinesfalls riskieren, dass irgendjemand ihrem Gespräch lauschte, für dessen Ohren es nicht bestimmt war.

Blaise sah seinen Freund, der beharrlich schwieg und anscheinend nicht recht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte, erwartungsvoll an. Zu sehr drängen wollte er Draco natürlich nicht, dennoch interessierte es ihn brennend, was den Slytherin schon seit Schuljahresbeginn so bedrückte, dass er sich immer mehr in sich zurückzog.

Draco holte tief Luft. Wie sollte er bloß beginnen? Das war alles so verdammt schwierig. Noch nie hatte er ein vergleichbares "Problem" gehabt und noch nie hatte er mit einem seiner Freunde über Mädchen gesprochen… Aber irgendwie musste er ja einen Anfang finden. Er seufzte einmal laut und begann: "Also, am 1. September bin ich bei King's Cross jemandem begegnet, der mir seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht..."

Blaise grinste ihn an. "Ein Mädchen?", fragte er mit anzüglichem Unterton.

"Ja, ein _Mädchen_, stell dir vor! Naja, wir haben kein einziges Wort miteinander gesprochen, sondern uns einfach nur angesehen und... ich..." Draco stockte. Verdammt! Warum hatte er überhaupt damit begonnen? Das war wieder mal eine bemerkenswert dämliche Aktion von ihm gewesen! Wie sollte Blaise ihm schon helfen können? "Ich hab sie angefasst..."

Sein Gegenüber grinste noch immer. Draco seufzte erneut laut. Er kannte Blaise und seine schmutzigen Hintergedanken. Aber nicht jedes "anfassen" bedeutete das Eine... "Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen! Ich kann auch aufhören, dir das zu erzählen!", meinte er grimmig und schlagartig wich das Grinsen aus Blaises Gesicht.

"Du hast sie angefasst, okay. Ich nehme mal an, du meinst mit _anfassen_, dass du sie umarmt hast?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig, gut darauf bedacht, seinen Freund nicht noch weiter zu provozieren (denn es interessierte ihn wirklich total, warum Draco so verschlossen war und wenn dann auch noch ein Mädchen im Spiel war… Uiuiui…).

"Nein, nicht einmal das", sagte Draco und sah sich hektisch um, ob auch niemand zu ihnen herüber sah. "Ich hab meine Hand gehoben und ihre Wange gestreichelt, das war alles."

Blaise schien enttäuscht. "Das war alles? Du kannst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du deshalb so durch'n Wind bist und alles...", meinte er.

Draco sah ihn böse an. "Du verstehst das nicht. Sie war eine Muggel! Und mein Vater hat uns gesehen..."

"Oh Backe...", sagte Blaise, der Draco's Vater nur zu gut kannte. "Das hat bestimmt Ärger gegeben oder?"

"Nein, das ist es ja gerade. Sie und ich standen da und haben uns angestarrt, ich hab ihre Wange gestreichelt und mein Vater meinte einfach nur: _Es ist genug!_ Dann sind wir zum Gleis Neundreiviertel. Mein Vater war so unglaublich ruhig und gefasst und gerade das ist es, was mir Angst macht. Er hasst die Muggel! Und dann hat er mich da mit einer stehen sehen. Verstehst du jetzt, was mit mir los ist?", fragte Draco.

Blaise starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Nein, ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht so ganz. Vielleicht hat dein Vater das Ganze gar nicht so ernst genommen... Ich meine, du sagtest, er wäre ganz ruhig gewesen und so. Es war ja auch nur eine kleine Berührung...", meinte er.

"Das ist es doch gerade! Eine Berührung! Von einem Malfoy mit einer Muggel! Was Schlimmeres hätte ich nicht tun können. Mein Vater ist ziemlich gerissen, das weißt du! Er ist ruhig geblieben, weil er nicht mich bestrafen wollte, sondern _sie_! Kapierst du jetzt? Dieses Mädchen - wer immer sie war - hat eine Faszination auf mich aufgeübt und mein Vater bestraft mich für die verbotene Faszination auf einen Muggel, indem er _ihr_ etwas antut!" Draco war hektisch aufgestanden. Nervös ging er auf und ab.

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel kommt...


	9. Unmöglich?

Flown away – Kapitel 9

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Unmöglich?**

Jetzt dämmerte es auch langsam bei Blaise. "Deshalb also dein seltsames Verhalten? Genau das wollte dein Vater erzielen, dass du dir totale Vorwürfe machst! Genial...", meinte er. Zu spät bemerkte er jedoch, dass die Wahl des Wortes g_enial_ wohl etwas danebengegriffen war, denn Draco baute sich plötzlich wütend vor ihm auf.

"Genial? Ist es wirklich _genial_, wenn mein Vater eine unschuldige Muggel tötet, um mich zu bestrafen? Du weißt, wie ich eigentlich zu Muggeln stehe und glaub bloß nicht, dass sich meine Meinung geändert hätte, aber _sie_ war einfach so - anders...", sagte er und achtete nicht darauf, dass sich mehrere der anderen Schüler zu ihm umdrehten.

"Bist du dir überhaupt sicher, dass dein Vater ihr was angetan hat?", fragte Blaise mit gedämpfter Stimme und die anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen beschäftigten sich wieder mit ihren eigenen Dingen.

"Kurz bevor der Hogwarts-Express abfuhr, sagte er mir: _Ich werde mich um die Angelegenheit kümmern. Du weißt, was auf dem Spiel steht, Draco!_ Damit meint er natürlich den Ruf der Malfoys. Und es ist doch ganz klar, dass mein Vater es niemals dulden würde, dass ich dieser Muggel womöglich noch einmal begegne. Was tut er also?", wollte Draco wissen.

Nun war es Blaise, der laut seufzte. "Er tötet sie.", sagte er und plötzlich verstand er, warum sich sein bester Freund seit Wochen so seltsam benahm. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sich an Dracos Stelle fühlen würde.

"Und das alles ist meine Schuld, weil ich Depp mich nicht zurückhalten konnte - und dann auch noch in Gegenwart meines Vaters! Das Schlimmste ist jedoch, dass _sie_ mich seither jede Nacht heimsucht. In jeder Minute, die ich mit meinen Gedanken alleine bin, ist sie mir so unglaublich nahe, dass ich das Gefühl habe, einfach nur meine Hand ausstrecken zu müssen, um sie zu mir zu ziehen...", sagte der Blonde, hörte auf, den Tisch auf und ab zu gehen und setzte sich wieder neben seinen Freund.

Blaise sah ihn forschend an. "Du hast dich in sie verliebt oder?", fragte er ganz direkt.

Draco starrte ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an. "NEIN!", sagte er dann jedoch mit lauter Stimme (worauf sich wieder einige zu ihnen umdrehten), "Ich habe mich NICHT in sie verliebt. Mich quälen einfach nur Schuldgefühle, weil ich an ihrem Tod schuld bin. Und sie straft mich nun damit, dass sie mir ständig vor den Augen erscheint..."

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Während Draco seine Hände anstarrte, sah Blaise seinen Freund an. Eine verzwickte Situation, das hatte er bereits festgestellt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Draco helfen könnte.

"Nun", sagte er schließlich, "frage deinen Vater. Frage ihn, ob er ihr etwas angetan hat."

Draco sah auf. "Spinnst du? Das kann ich unmöglich tun!"

"Dann wirst du nie Gewissheit haben und sie wird dich nie in Ruhe lassen. Du musst mit der Sache abschließen, sonst gehst du daran kaputt. Frage deinen Vater, ob er ihr was angetan hat. Entweder antwortet er dir ehrlich oder er wird wieder in Rätseln sprechen. Andererseits, du könntest auch _ihr_ einen Brief schreiben… Eulen finden schließlich jeden…", sagte Blaise.

"Sie ist tot!", antwortete Draco.

"Du _glaubst_, sie ist tot, aber vielleicht ist sie es auch nicht. Schreib ihr und sag ihr auch, wie sie dir zurück schreiben kann. Als Muggel wird sie das ja sicherlich nicht wissen. Wenn du Antwort von ihr bekommst, dann ist alles wunderbar. Wenn nicht, dann…" Blaise ließ den Satz unvollendet. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco auch so verstanden hatte, was er meinte.

Draco seufzte erneut. "Du meinst das wirklich ernst?", wollte er wissen.

"Klar mein ich das ernst! Aber zuerst würde ich trotzdem an deinen Vater schreiben. Einfach, um herauszufinden, wie er zu der Sache steht. Denn stell dir mal vor, du würdest _ihr_ schreiben und dein Vater würde das irgendwie rauskriegen. Dann wäre nicht nur sie tot…"

* * *

Wie steht's mit nem Review? *lieb guck* Paar Kapitel sind noch "auf Lager", weiterschreiben werd ich auch auf jeden Fall, aber so'n kleines Feedback würd meinem Ego sehr gut tun ;)


	10. Briefe Teil I

Flown away – Kapitel 10

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Briefe – Teil 1**

Eigentlich hatte Draco geglaubt, es würde ihm nach dem Gespräch mit Blaise besser gehen, einfach, weil er sich mal alles von der Seele reden konnte, doch anstatt, dass ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen wurde, wurde ihm gleich eine neue aufgelegt. Blaise hatte vorgeschlagen, er sollte seinem Vater einen Brief schreiben. Doch das war alles andere als einfach…

Blaise hatte schon Recht, wenn sein Vater herausbekommen würde, dass Draco einer Muggel schreibt, dann würde es ihm ziemlich schlecht ergehen. Mit Lucius Malfoy war nicht zu spaßen, nicht einmal, wenn man sein Sohn war… Daher war es wohl wirklich besser, zuerst dem Malfoy-Oberhaupt zu schreiben und abzuwarten, wie sich dieses zu der Sache äußerte.

Mit dem Federkiel zwischen den Zähnen saß der blonde Slytherin etwa in der Mitte des langen Slytherintisches und überlegte krampfhaft, was er schreiben könnte. Seit gut einer Woche, seit er mit Blaise geredet hatte, überlegte er, wie er all seine Fragen möglichst distanziert formulieren könnte, ohne seinen Vater allzu ausführlich über seine Ängste zu informieren.

Wieso fiel es ihm nur so schwer, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen? Es war doch immerhin seine Familie! Aber vielleicht war es gerade deshalb so schwer... Geschlagene zwanzig Minuten starrte er das leere Blatt Pergament an, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Dann schließlich tauchte er seinen Federkiel ins Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben:

_Vater,  
ich möchte dich nicht lange belästigen, aber bitte beantworte mir eine einzige Frage: Geht es ihr gut? Du weißt, wen ich meine...  
Grüße Mutter von mir.  
Dein Sohn Draco_

Mehr fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Außerdem würde eine zu explizite Beschreibung seiner Sorgen und Ängste seinem Vater bestimmt nicht gefallen. Na ja, wahrscheinlich würde ihm selbst dieser kurze Brief nicht sonderlich zusagen, aber Draco _musste_ einfach wissen, was los war...

Noch immer nicht wissend, ob er den Brief wirklich abschicken soll, trottete er langsam zur Eulerei hinauf, wo auf einer Stange seine stattliche Adlereule saß, die ihm sogleich entgegengeflattert kam, sobald sie Draco erblickte.

"Na, was meinst du? Wird mich mein Vater dafür umbringen?", fragte er seinen gefiederten Freund und blickte erneut auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Jetzt war also der Augenblick gekommen. Einen Rückzieher konnte er eigentlich nicht mehr machen, zu sehr quälte ihn der Drang nach Wahrheit.

"Okay", sagte er schließlich und übergab den Brief an seine Eule. "Bring diesen Brief zu meinem Vater und komm schnellstmöglich mit einer Antwort zurück." Die Adlereule gab einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich, als wüsste sie, wie ernst die Angelegenheit war, und schwang sich hoch in die Lüfte, nachdem Draco sie zum Fenster gebracht hatte.

Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr! Nun musste er abwarten…

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel kommt...


	11. Kräuterkunde

Flown away – Kapitel 11

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Kräuterkunde**

Die Warterei empfand Draco fast als noch schlimmer, als die Antwort, die er bekommen würde. Was wäre, wenn _sie_ wirklich tot war? Würde er mit der Tatsache, indirekt am Tod eines Menschen schuld zu sein, leben können? Klar, er war ein Malfoy. Seine Familie hatte schon viele auf dem Gewissen, aber er selbst hatte noch nie so hautnahe daran teilgehabt.

Was wäre dagegen, wenn _sie_ noch leben würde? Diese Frage quälte Draco beinahe noch mehr, als die andere. Wenn _sie_ tot wäre, würde er irgendwann sein gewohntes Leben wieder aufnehmen können, aber wenn _sie_ noch lebte, was sollte er dann tun? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was er eigentlich von ihr wollte. War es einfach nur ein Lebenszeichen oder etwa doch mehr?

"Du hast dich in sie verliebt oder?", schallte Blaises Frage wieder durch seinen Kopf. Nein, hatte er seinem Freund vor ein paar Tagen geantwortet, doch Draco war sich mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher, ob er wieder so antworten würde. War er wirklich verliebt? Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man verliebt war?

Draco war mittlerweile in einem Alter, wo alles um ihn herum am schmusen und knutschen war, doch er selbst hatte sich bisher nicht mit Mädchen abgegeben. Wie sähe es denn auch aus, wenn ein Malfoy knutschend mit einem Mädchen in der Ecke stehen würde?

Nein, verliebt war er also bestimmt nicht… Allerdings konnte er auch nicht mehr sagen, dass sein Interesse an diesem Mädchen allein durch die Sorge um sie begründet war. Draco entschied, dass es wohl irgendein Stadium zwischen verliebt sein und nicht verliebt sein war…

"Träumst du?" Irgendjemand knuffte ihn hart in die Seite.

"Was, bei Merlin, soll das?", blaffte Draco Crabbe an, der neben ihm stand und aufgrund der heftigen Reaktion ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche sah.

"Professor Sprout wartet seit fünf Minuten auf eine Antwort von dir.", sagte Crabbe und nickte mit dem Kopf zu der rundliche Kräuterkundelehrerin hinüber, die mit den Händen an den Hüften und ziemlich übel gelaunt dreinschauend ein paar Meter entfernt stand. Auch die Ravenclaws, mit denen die Slytherins zusammen den Kräuterkundeunterricht besuchten, wirkten leicht genervt.

"Ähm, wie war doch gleich die Frage?" Draco hörte einige der Ravenclawmädchen leise losprusten.

"Na, das fällt ihm ja früh ein.", flüsterte eine gerade ihrer Freundin zu. Dämliche Kühe, dachte Draco und funkelte die Mädchen wütend an. Also echt, wenn er an solche Mädchen dachte, fragte er sich, warum er wegen _ihr_ immer so verwirrt war. Vielleicht war sie ja auch so eine kindische Zicke… Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, der Unterricht rückte in weite Ferne.

"Mister Malfoy, könnten Sie mir vielleicht mal verraten, warum Sie überhaupt an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen? Sie hören ja doch nicht zu, was ich sage…", beschwerte sich Professor Sprout gerade, doch Draco war mit seinen Gedanken noch immer ganz woanders. "Na schön, ich geb's auf…", hörte er die Stimme seiner Lehrerin irgendwo ganz weit entfernt.

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel kommt...


	12. Briefe Teil II

Flown away – Kapitel 12

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Briefe – Teil 2**

"Soll das jetzt für immer so weitergehen?", fragte Blaise am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. "Wenn dein Vater erfährt, dass du in sämtlichen Schulfächern, sogar in Zaubertränke, ständig unkonzentriert bist, möchte ich nicht wissen, was er mit dir macht…" Kopfschüttelnd dachte er an den Unterricht der letzten Tage zurück, in dem Draco ständig mit seinen Gedanken woanders war…

"Was soll ich denn bitte machen? Wenn ich mir vorstellen, dass mein Vater vielleicht gerade in diesem Moment eine Antwort schreibt… Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als ob nichts wäre! Einerseite wünsche ich mir Klarheit, aber andererseits habe ich auch Angst davor…", sagte Draco.

In eben jenem Moment wurde sein Wort durch das Surren Tausender schlagender Flügel abgeschnitten: Die tägliche Post. Hunderte Eulen und Uhus schwirrten durch die Fenster herein, um ihren Besitzern schnellstmöglich ihre Briefe und Päckchen überbringen zu können.

Draco fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Fast wünschte er sich, seine Adlereule nicht unter den zahlreichen Eulen zu erblicken, doch dieser Wunsch wurde ihm leider nicht erfüllt. Der große Vogel kam in einem großen Bogen herunter gesegelt und ließ sich auf dem Tisch nieder. Im Schnabel trug er einen Brief. Der blonde Slytherin erkannte auf Anhieb das vornehme verzierte Briefpapier seines Vaters.

"Nun mach schon!", kam es von rechts. Blaise konnte es anscheinend kaum abwarten, endlich zu erfahren, wie es um Dracos geheimnisvolle Bekanntschaft stand. Doch als er selbst Hand anlegen und der Eule den Brief abnehmen wollte, reagierte Draco blitzschnell und riss ihm das Schreiben aus der Hand.

"Das, mein Lieber, geht dich nichts an!", zischte Draco. Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, denn immerhin hatte Blaise ihn ja erst auf die Idee gebracht, einen Brief an seinen Vater zu schreiben.

Blaise nahm ihm diesen Kommentar zum Glück nicht übel, wusste er doch, was sein Freund in den letzten Wochen durchgemacht hatte. Er sah Draco fragend an. "Jetzt lies ihn schon…", forderte er seinen Freund auf.

Mit fast zitternden Händen nahm Draco der Adlereule den Brief ab, die sich gleich darauf wieder in die Lüfte erhob und zusammen mit den anderen Eulen, die ihren Besitzern ihre Botschaften überbracht hatten, aus der Großen Halle hinaus schwebte.

_Draco,  
ich wünsche nicht, dass du mich noch weiter mit dieser _Sache _belästigst! Benehme dich einem Malfoy entsprechend und vergeude keine weiteren Gedanken an diese Muggel.  
Lucius Malfoy_

Draco schluckte schwer. "Er hat sie tatsächlich umgebracht!", würgte er hervor und starrte den Brief seines Vaters an. Dann gab er ihn an Blaise weiter, der ebenso erschrocken war über die Worte des Vaters wie er selbst auch.

"Mann, dein Vater ist echt zu allem fähig!", sagte er und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Das tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig Leid für dich, Draco…" Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, als sich noch eine Eule vor ihnen niederließ.

"Das ist die Schneeeule meiner Mutter!", sagte Draco und starrte die Eule an. Dann griff er wie in Trance nach dem Brief im Schnabel des Vogels. Was mochte seine Mutter wohl von ihm wollen? Reichte es nicht, dass sein Vater ihn ermahnte, nicht weiter an diese Muggel zu denken? Doch als er den Brief öffnete und las, breitete sich zusehends ein riesiges Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf aus.

"Was ist los?", wollte Blaise wissen.

"Hier, lies das…", antwortete Draco und hielt ihm den Brief hin.

_Mein lieber Sohn,  
dein Vater weiß nicht, dass ich dir schreibe, aber ich denke, dass du wissen solltest, dass es diesem Mädchen gut geht. Frage bitte nicht weiter nach.  
Deine Mutter_

Blaise sah schweigend zu Draco hinüber, wartete auf eine Reaktion des blonden Slytherin. Doch Draco schien mit seinen Gedanken mal wieder ganz woanders zu sein. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht streichelte er über den Rücken der Schneeeule.

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel kommt...


	13. Sie lebt!

Flown away – Kapitel 13

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Sie lebt!**

Den ganzen Tag lief Draco mit einem Gesicht umher, als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden. Niemand, außer Blaise natürlich, konnte etwas mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck und schon gar nicht mit der seltsamen Stimmungsschwankung des blonden Slytherins anfangen. Allmählich fragten sich immer mehr Schüler und Schülerinnen, ob der jüngste Spross der Malfoys nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte…

Draco jedoch beachtete die ahnungslosen und fragenden Gesichter um sich herum nicht. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil er mit seinen Gedanken mal wieder ganz woanders war. Mittlerweile beschäftigte ihn nicht mehr die Frage, ob _sie_ noch lebte, sondern, ob er jetzt den nächsten Schritt wagen und ihr schreiben sollte.

„Ich kann dir da nichts raten", sagte Blaise am Slytherin-Tisch vor dem Mittagessen, als Draco sich zum wiederholten Male den Brief seiner Mutter durchlas. „Sie ist eine Muggel, vergiss das nicht. Was glaubst du, was sie oder auch ihre Eltern sagen würden, wenn plötzlich eine Eule mit einem Zettel im Schnabel bei ihnen auftaucht… Andererseits wirst du sonst nie erfahren, wer sie nun eigentlich ist."

„Und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun? Sie lebt! Und ich kann jetzt nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, wie es ihr geht…", sagte Draco.

„Du meinst, du musst unbedingt wissen, ob sie genauso verrückt nach dir ist, wie du nach ihr?", fragte Blaise mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Draco warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ich bin nicht verrückt nach ihr, klar?", sagte er und stopfte den auf dem Tisch liegenden Brief seiner Mutter zurück in seine Hosentasche.

Blaise seufzte leicht. „Okay, dann schreib ihr einfach. _Liebe Unbekannte, kennst du mich noch? Ich bin der Typ vom Bahnhof. Ach Übrigens, ich gehe auf eine Zauberschule und mein Vater wird dich umbringen, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich dir schreibe._ Dachtest du an so etwas in der Art?", wollte er wissen.

„Quatsch!", sagte Draco und stütze seinen Kopf auf eine Hand. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich will einfach wissen, ob es ihr gut geht und – ja, du hast Recht! – ich will auch wissen, ob sie mich noch kennt."

* * *

War ein bisschen kurz dieses Mal, aber egal, nächstes Kapitel kommt ja gleich :)


	14. Sie ist hier!

Flown away – Kapitel 14

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Sie ist hier!**

„Wusste ich's doch!" Auf Blaises Gesicht trat wieder das altbekannte Grinsen. „Okay, also wenn du ihr wirklich schreiben willst, dann würde ich vielleicht nicht gleich erwähnen, dass du ein Zauberer bist und dein Vater gerne mal Leute umbringt…", sagte er.

Draco sah ihn spöttisch an. „Ach? Und wie soll ich ihr dann erklären, dass der Brief von einer Eule überbracht wird? Dass meiner Familie die Briefmarken ausgegangen sind?", wollte er wissen. „Nein, ich muss ihr sagen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, aber meinen Vater werde ich natürlich nicht erwähnen. Ich könnte zum Beispiel –", sagte er, doch lautes Gekicher unterbrach ihn. Der blonde Slytherin verdrehte genervt die Augen, als eine Traube Mädchen gackernd zwischen den Tischen vorbeilief. Unter ihnen erkannte er auch das blonde Mädchen, das ihm einmal ihre langen Haare mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

Ein paar Sekunden brauchte Draco, um zu realisieren, was oder besser gesagt _wer_ da gerade an ihm vorbeigelaufen war. „Das war _sie_!", hauchte er leise und starrte den Hufflepuff-Mädchen hinterher.

Blaise sah seinen Freund skeptisch an, folgte dann seinem Blick zu der Gruppe Mädchen. „Die Blonde? Also allmählich glaube ich auch, dass du spinnst! Wieso sollte sie plötzlich in Hogwarts sein?", wollte er wissen und sah erneut zu dem blonden Mädchen hinüber, das sich gerade mit ihren kichernden Freundinnen an den Hufflepuff-Tisch gesetzt hatte.

Draco reagierte jedoch überhaupt nicht mehr. Ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu Blinzeln, starrte er den Huffelpuff-Tisch und den Rücken des Mädchens an, das sich zu seinem Missfallen mit dem Gesicht zur anderen Seite gesetzt hatte. Und als jetzt auch noch Dutzende andere Schüler und Schülerinnen die Große Halle betraten, um das Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen, wurde sein Blick auf den Hufflepuff-Tisch gänzlich versperrt.

Endlich wandte er sich wieder Blaise zu. „Ich werde ihr einen Brief schreiben!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Sie ist in Hogwarts, ihr brauche ich nichts erklären."

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ähm, du könntest auch einfach zu ihr hingehen…", schlug er vor.

„Ja klar, und blamiere mich bis auf die Knochen, weil ihre ganzen dämlichen Freundinnen um sie herum stehen.", wehrte Draco ab. „Nein, ein Brief ist besser. Ein Brief mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass sie ihn alleine lesen soll…"

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel kommt...


	15. Liebe Unbekannte

Flown away – Kapitel 15

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Liebe Unbekannte…**

Nach dem Mittagessen zog sich Blaise in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Draco, der am Slytherin-Tisch sitzen geblieben war, hatte darauf bestanden, den Brief alleine zu schreiben. Irgendwie wurmte ihn das, denn immerhin interessierte es ihn auch, was es mit diesem Mädchen auf sich hatte und warum sie plötzlich in Hogwarts war.

Draco hatte gewartet, bis _sie_ mit ihren Freundinnen die Halle verlassen hatte. Er hätte sich sowieso nicht auf den Brief konzentrieren können, wenn sie kaum zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt gesessen hätte. Nun jedoch holte er wieder Pergament und Tinte aus seiner Tasche.

Okay, wie formulierte man am besten so einen Brief, überlegte Draco mit dem Federkiel zwischen den Lippen. Das war noch schwerer, als einen Brief an seinen Vater zu schreiben. Sein Vater! Er hasste Muggel über alles, ein Mord an einem Muggelmädchen wäre also nachzuvollziehen gewesen, aber _sie_ war eine Hexe, vielleicht sogar reinblütig und auch wenn sie in Hufflepuff war, so hatte sie allein schon deshalb einen Vorteil, weil sie eben eine Hexe war.

Kompliziert, die ganze Sache, stellte Draco fest. Er konzentrierte sie wieder auf das Stück Pergament vor sich. Sollte er gleich dazuschreiben, dass er _Draco Malfoy_ war? Sie als Hexe müsste wissen, wer er ist. Warum beachtete sie ihn eigentlich nicht? Konnte sie sich nicht mehr an die Begegnung mit ihm erinnern? Zumindest an dem Tag, an dem er ihre Haare hautnah spüren konnte, hätte sie ihn doch wieder erkennen müssen!

Draco schob diese quälende Frage beiseite. Sicherlich würde sie ihm das irgendwann erklären. Ja, ganz sicher würde sie das! Er tauchte seine Feder ins Tintenfass und begann einfach drauflos zu schreiben:

_Liebe Unbekannte,_

_ich hoffe, dass dich dieser Brief erreicht...  
Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir sagen will, aber es schwirren einfach zu viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum, die sich alle um dich drehen... einen Bestimmten von ihnen auszuwählen könnte ich nicht, denn ich wüsste nicht, welchen._

_Erinnerst du dich an unsere Begegnung auf dem Bahnsteig von King's Cross? Bitte lass mich wissen, ob dich diese Begegnung genauso beschäftigt wie mich…_

Unterschreiben tat er nicht. Besser, er wartete erst einmal ab, wie sie darauf reagierte, bevor er sich _outete_. Wenn sie sich noch erinnern konnte – und dies bezweifelte er nicht – dann wüsste sie bestimmt auch so, wer er war.

Draco stopfte das Pergament in einen Briefumschlag und kritzelte die Worte _Bitte alleine lesen!_ darauf, bevor er hinauf in die Eulerei ging, um seine Adlereule mit dem Brief loszuschicken.

„Bring den Brief zu _ihr_ und komm nicht wieder, bevor du eine Antwort von ihr im Schnabel trägst.", sagte Draco, während sich die Eule in die Luft erhob.

* * *

Das vorerst letzte Kapitel kommt gleich...


	16. Ignoranz

Flown away – Kapitel 16

**Disclaimer und Hinweise**

Überarbeitete Story. Original von 2005/2006.

**Inhalt:**

Sequel zu _Sie_ und _So leer_. Draco Malfoy glaubt, dass _sie_ von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch dann steht er ihr plötzlich in Hogwarts gegenüber. Beginnt Draco allmählich, seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder ist das alles Realität?

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören JKR, ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben. Viele Personen (naja, eigentlich fast alle^^) handeln nicht so, wie sie es in den bekannten Harry-Potter-Büchern tun würden, also bitte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen.

Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würd mich wundern, wenn mir auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde).

**Rating:**

Muss man ja (leider) angeben. Und damit es auch alle verstehen, verwende ich jetzt nichts mit T und M, sondern sage einfach, dass die Geschichte am Anfang eigentlich von allen gelesen werden kann. Sobald Gewalt etc. expliziter drin vorkommt, geb ich das noch extra zu Beginn des jeweiligen Kapitels an.

**Hinweis:**

Harry, Ron, Hermine, ihre ganzen Problemchen und der Schnickschnack mit Voldemort hab ich ganz beiseite geschoben. Wen interessiert schon das übliche Piepapo, wenn man einen Draco Malfoy in den Vordergrund stellen kann? ;)

**Veröffentlichung:**

Ich veröffentliche meine Fanfictions außer hier nur noch in Gina's Hogwarts.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Ignoranz**

Es war schon einige Tage her, seit seine Adlereule mit dem Brief das Schloss verlassen hatte, doch noch immer wartete Draco auf eine Antwort. Tag für Tag, wann immer von der Decke der Großen Halle die Post gebracht wurde, starrte der Slytherin sehnsüchtig hinauf, ob nicht vielleicht seine Eule unter all den Vögeln zu finden war. Vergeblich…

„Ich versteh das einfach nicht. Normalerweise hätte sie noch am gleichen Tag antworten können.", sagte Draco am Morgen des fünften Tages, als er mit Blaise zusammen beim Frühstück saß. Sein Blick wanderte zum Hufflepuff-Tisch. Dort saß _sie_ und machte nicht den Anschein, als würde sie überhaupt von dem Brief wissen.

„Vielleicht hat dein Vogel den Brief verschlampt…", meinte Blaise und nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem blonden Mädchen hinüber. „Sonst würde sie doch wenigstens mal zu dir rüber sehen. Selbst wenn sie sich nicht für dich interessieren würde."

Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Meine Adlereule ist ein reinrassiges Tier aus exzellenter Zucht! Die _verschlampt_ keine Briefe!", fuhr er Blaise an. Doch tief in seinem Innern hatte er sich auch schon die Frage gestellt, ob seine Eule den Brief nicht vielleicht doch verloren hatte.

Er seufzte leicht. Blaise hatte Recht. Dieses Mädchen ignorierte ihn komplett. Eigentlich eine recht natürliche Reaktion, schließlich hatten sie noch nie etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt. Sie gingen in verschiedene Jahrgänge und hatten noch nie ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, ja, selbst Draco hatte sie bis vor kurzem nicht einmal bemerkt oder beachtet. Wäre der Vorfall bei King's Cross nicht passiert, würde er – Draco – sie wahrscheinlich ebenso ignorieren, wie sie ihn. Aber es war nun einmal passiert und das hatte auch sie nicht kalt gelassen, das hatte er doch gespürt! Irgendetwas musste mit dem Brief schief gelaufen sein. Sonst hätte _sie_ schon längst geantwortet oder würde wenigstens eine Reaktion zeigen.

„Sprich sie doch einfach mal an! Dann muss sie dir wenigstens Rede und Antwort stehen!", wagte Blaise einen weiteren Versuch, doch Draco wehrte sofort ab: „Spinnst du? Wenn wirklich irgendwas mit dem Brief schief gelaufen ist, dann weiß sie doch gar nicht, worum es geht!"

Blaise grinste ihn an. „Hallo? Sie war doch dabei! Sie war doch mit dir bei King's Cross! Natürlich weiß sie, worum es geht!", sagte er. Er sah zum Hufflepuff-Tisch. Die Gruppe ewig kichernder Mädchen, unter ihnen natürlich _sie_, hatte sich gerade erhoben, um zum ersten Unterricht an diesem Tag zu gehen. „Vielleicht… naja, vielleicht solltest du ihr einfach noch einen Brief schreiben.", sagte Blaise.

„Ja, vielleicht… Vielleicht hab ich meiner Adlereule auch eine zu ungenaue Angabe zum Empfänger gemacht.", überlegte Draco. Er seufzte laut, dass einige andere Slytherins die Köpfe zu ihm wandte. „Du hast Recht! Ich schreibe ihr noch mal!"

* * *

Sooo, das war jetzt erstmal das letzte Kapitelchen, das ich "auf Lager" hatte. Von nun an wird's langsamer vorangehen. Ich hoffe, ein paar von euch gefällt die Story *zum review-knopf schau* Bis bald *winke*


End file.
